


A Stressful First Week

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Hand Jobs, M/M, handjobs, me trying to write smut again idfk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a stressful first week back to school for Dipper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stressful First Week

Dipper had forgotten just how much he hated school while over the summer. He sighed a heavy huff as he threw his backpack to the floor, not caring a single bit as he walked into the kitchen of the familiar summer second-home house. He had finally convinced his parents with the help of Ford to let him stay in Gravity Falls for the school year, saying how it would help him out greatly. What with knowing the majority of everyone to help with his crippling anxiety, and he could always get help from Ford if he was having any homework and essay problems. He could also get Stan to help with bully issues but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell them that. Of course, he had to convince Mabel to stay with him as well, which was a lot easier than convincing their parents.

He thought all his troubles over school back home would disappear. But no… They followed him like a dreaded curse. He was just glad the first week of school was over, if you could even call him glad. Nobody was home, well Ford was but he was always locked up under the house in his study as of late. Stan was off trying to get some new attraction ideas that would really wow them. When the school year was in thrall it was harder to get parents to agree to little tourist trips, so he had to always up his game around this time. Mabel of course was probably hand in hand with her girlfriend, the not so rich as she was but still pretty damn rich Pacifica. Probably out on a date or just making out on some fancy couch that the richer would boast about how it was made from whatever imported from wherever.

He opened the fridge to take one glaring glance though it until he slapped it shut with a huff. Of course, of course nothing would be in there. Why would there? Why would he get to relax after a shit week with a cold cola in front of the t.v. watching some mindless cartoon about rocks? He didn’t even wanna stay awake to deal with the rest of the day. He marched up the old creaking stairs until he reached the end of the hallway to the just as old door that was closed and led to the shared bedroom of his and Mabel’s here. Knowing she wasn’t around he simply shoved the door open and slammed it shut. Just as they had left it that morning. Mabel’s bed was made besides the slight wrinkles and disturbance at the foot where Waddles was lounging throughout the day before leaving to do whatever he did when he wasn’t being supervised. Dipper’s side was still a mess of blankets and pillows, a pen or seven probably hidden and tangled in the mess that would stab him awake some other time.

Dipper fumbled with his shoes to get them off his feet, kicking them towards the closet and out of the way. His jeans soon followed, fussing to get the zipper and button undone for easier removal. Once he was free from the suffocating denim he sighed once again and took the few steps to the edge of his bed, already in mid-fall when he spun on his heel to flop on his back against the mattress. However, he didn’t get the slightly lumpy landing of the spring bed he was expecting. Instead he got a different landing. A warm presence settled behind him and embraced him with welcome. Dipper’s head landed awkwardly against a hard surface, scowling he opened his eyes, his chin tucked to his chest as he did so. Long black slack cladded legs were on either side of him, finely shined shoes that probably hadn’t even touched the floor settled at the ends of the long legs. He didn’t even need to look up to know who it was. He closed his dark eyes again and slumped against the heartless unbeating chest behind him with another heavy sigh.

“Has it really been that bad?” Finally a voice broke through the cutting silence of the room and Dipper’s thoughts. Before the brunette could say anything he felt warm hands slip under his arms and pull him up to properly sit against the being behind him.

“What would you know…”

“I don’t, therefor I asked.”

Dipper opened his mouth to give a retort before closing it momentarily, “Bill, not now. As you can tell I had a rough week…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” The demon asked, bringing a hand up to lift back the younger’s hat to toss it to the side.

“What do you think,” he didn’t get a response, “This week fucked me hard, okay? End of.”

“Harder than I do?”

“I do not need your cheekiness right now,” Dipper wasn’t amused at all by the laughed comment as he continued to lean against Bill’s steady chest, “I just want to relax, probably take a nap or something.”

Bill hummed, tilting his head and leaning over ever so slightly to rest his cheek against the brunette’s messy but soft curls, “Alright, shining constellation.”

He pulled his left leg up to bend, almost as a guard between Dipper in his lap and the room. Wrapping an arm loosely around the other’s torso while he snatched his opposite hand in his own. Dipper felt an odd comfort, soothing considering who it was he was alone with. It was pleasant, nice and dare he even say endearing, when the demon acted so domestic with him. So sweet and gentle. When he did so, he always wrapped him in a blanket that felt like he was being protected from the world, and that’s probably what Bill was doing. The demon was possessive, and he probably just wanted to protect what was his, keep it away from harm.

Dipper felt a kiss be placed to the top of his head before the weight shift forwards just a hair. A sweet kiss was placed to his temple in an act of comfort. He could feel the demon’s warm breath faintly, he wasn’t sure if he even needed to breathe or not truthfully. Just as he felt the man’s lips pull away he hummed contently and tilted his head entirely to the side, dropping a heavy suggestion for him to pick up on. And Bill did, giving a quick glance to the human’s expression before he closed his lion eyes again and pressed his lips to Dipper’s splotchy red cheek. He trailed his lips down to his jawline before reaching his pale supple neck and doing the same. More prominent kisses that lacked suction and teeth though, but nothing chaste. He felt the other squeeze his hand enough for him to pull away.

The demon’s eyes seemed to glow ever so slightly as he stared at Dipper, there was no smile to his face but he held a playful tone, “You know exactly what you want…”

“Stress relief?”

“If you’ll call it that, yeah, stress relief.”

Dipper followed the demon’s lips, bringing his free hand up to grab at blond locks and push him down to connect their lips. The demon’s cold one’s meeting with the human’s cherry red. Dipper’s hand tightened around his hair, craning his neck to try and perfect the kiss. It started out mild before it quickly progressed into them pulling back a fraction of a centimeter, Dipper beating him with peaking his tongue out and run the muscle flatly against his bottom lip, lapping up before slipping into the just as cold mouth. Bill let him have his moment. Dipper continued to pull _his_ demon down into the kiss to deepen it. Pushing his tongue against his before the two swirled, their teeth clicked but by now they were used to it. The taste of Bill was something he couldn’t ever forget, it was hard to describe but damn can we try for the sake of curiosity. He tasted of the unknown. The feeling of waking up at the early mornings lying in bed wide awake but dead tired, staring at the blank empty ceiling in thought of a thousand overlapping words. He tasted of surreal. Of car drives at midnight listening to nothing but a lone jazz trumpet accompanied by the melancholic out of key piano. Of pumpkin spices and nutmeg during the hottest summer days, out of place at first but then you wonder… Are you out of place?

He wondered what he tasted like…

“Would you like to know?” Bill spoke against his lips.

“Not now,” Dipper breathed before he nipped at him.

Bill unlatched his arm around Dipper’s torso, taking to slipping his hand under the hem of his simple tee shirt to feel the skin underneath. Running from his stomach to the ladder of his ribcage, climbing up to his chest.  He rested with his palm downwards and pressed gently against the mortal’s nipple. By this time Bill had taken dominance again in the kiss with Dipper’s head craned back and jaw slack for the demon to ravage his mouth. Dipper dropped his hand from the mess of blond hair to hold at the sheets, eyebrows knitted as he held his breath when he felt the other’s tongue trail to the very far back of his throat, threatening to gag him. The hand at his chest slipped back a bit till it was just Bill’s fingertips on the sensitive flesh of his nipple, rolling it with the fleshy pads of his fingers before he curved his hand downwards and pushed it back into its original place to his palm. That’s when Dipper allowed himself to breath heavily through his nose, his eyes slivering to see nothing but blurred colors until he shut them again.

He swallowed around the cold tongue that invaded his mouth.

Bill’s hand because to softly knead at his human’s chest, feeling the heavy huffs against his cheek almost every time he relaxed his hand. He roughly swirled their tongues before he pressed the tip of his own to the soft spot on the back roof of Dipper’s mouth and trailed all the way to the front. Just before he hit the back of his teeth his hand changed from the kitten mimicry to roughly pinch and pull at the nub. It made Dipper let out a soft yelp of surprise from the change of touch, and it allowed Bill to pull away from the kiss with a thick trail of saliva connecting the two before he moved downwards to the near base of the younger’s neck. Pressing his tongue flat against his heated pulse he gave a long and slow lick upwards to his jawline, leaving behind a slick path in his wake. Resting his head on his shoulder he blew a chilled breath across the patch accompanied by a rough roll of his fingers.

Dipper arched his chest into the touch and hissed through his teeth. His expression relaxed when he felt the hand attacking his nipple move to rake down his ribs to his stomach, taking in deep breaths as he tried to focus on where it was trailing. He was expecting the rough clawing and pawing to begin any moment but instead Bill took to rubbing his hand in a smooth circle along Dipper’s stomach, mostly focusing his pressure on his middle and ring finger as he did so. Gradually the circle that wrapped around his navel became tighter knit as he moved his hand lower, massaging a pressured circle along his appendix. Dipper’s head lulled a bit as he watched with slight confusion, a small sound slipped passed his kiss swollen lips when he felt teeth at his neck begin to nip and tease along his skin.

Bill’s hand slipped under the waistband of Dipper’s grey boxers just as he sunk his teeth into his neck for a full bite, but not enough to draw blood. Dipper moaned and squeezed his glassy eyes shut. As his mouth worked on his human’s warm neck, pressing his tongue to taste and sucking to mark him as his, his hand moved to free the other’s forming arousal. Wrapping his long fingers around the base of his cock he leisurely moved to pump along his shaft, and Dipper’s arm gave out from supporting his weight. Slumping fully against Bill with his hand holding his in a death grip. His hand felt like ice around his throbbing dick and sent shivers up his spine and curled his toes. Bill continued to pump along his shaft and running his thumb across the dripping slit, every time getting a small moan from his human that made his own blood pump with lust.

Bill moved back from the dark purpled hickey he had adorned Dipper’s neck with, nosing his jaw as he spoke against his skin, “I need my other hand, loosen up Precious Pine..”

“N-not, oo-oh… Not a cha-ance…” Dipper sighed breathlessly as he pushed his hips up into the other’s hand.

Bill simply hummed and placed a tongue laced kiss to the corner of his human’s jaw. He went back to marking the side of his neck with as many claims of his as he could while he worked his hand. Gradually picking up pace when the mortal would buck up into his hand, he moved faster as the pre-cum dripped and ran down his shaft.

He moved to his human’s ear, whispering heavily, “I don’t want you thinking of anything, or anyone, but me right now. Nothing. Nothing but _me, Mason.”_

Dipper outright moaned at the comment. He could’ve came to the sound of his actual name on his demon’s tongue, especially when it was spoken so low and heavy. He simply nodded and squeezed his hand. Bringing his hand shakily to grab at Bill’s slacks he focused on the frozen lips against his heated neck and the hand moving so perfectly along his cock with such pleasant friction. He could feel his abdomen burning and tightening with every pump. His dark curls stuck to his forehead, his mouth parted as he huffed heavily between them. Bill would tease by unraveling his hand to simply run his finger along the underside of his cock and toy with the head before slipping back down to wrap his fingers to the base and in short pumps make his way to the tip again and down to the hilt with one downwards movement. Twisting his hand as he jerked him off, nipping and outright biting at his pulse.

“O-oooh, B-Bill, I’m,” Dipper whined heavily, “I’m cl-oo-o-se, ssso, so close…”

Bill opened his eyes for a moment to see the way his human’s stomach was tightening, he simply hummed and tightened his hand for a moment. He didn’t let up his pumping as he pulled back to capture Dipper’s lips in another kiss. It had far less fire but it was still just as rough, sucking on his tongue while he continued to pump his hand along his quivering cock. Dipper felt like he couldn’t breathe. Like he was being suffocated. He felt the familiar pool tighten until it couldn’t any longer. He keened a loud moan into Bill’s mouth that was incoherent, his hands clawing and grasping at him as he came in his demon’s hand and against himself. His eyes squeezed tightly while his stomach tightened before relaxing. His relaxing was momentarily before his hips twitched and shook slightly as Bill continued to milk him through his orgasm. The kiss was broken with Dipper licking his lips before Bill pulled his sticky slick hand away, cleaning it with a halfhearted swipe to the other’s shirt.

Dipper completely slumped against Bill at this point. His hold on him wasn’t as tight but still there as he breathed heavily to calm his body down, a heavy pink flush graced his cheeks. He could feel his heartbeat racing hard against his ribs as a spark of a neediness and un-satisfaction was heavy in his gut, like a tickle he couldn’t reach.

He was brought out of his daze when a hand brushed back his dampened bangs and a pair of lips kissed his forehead, “Relaxed?” Dipper simply hummed, “Ready for that nap you planned on taking?”

Dipper opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Bill, his blonde hair falling on him and tickling him, “I, I would… Honestly like a bath right now… Nap later, you included…”

Bill simply smiled a soft and small kind of adoration as he gave his birthmark another kiss, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written actual stuff in so long so hopefully it's not utter shit i don't know. This was gonna be trans!Dipper but i backed out because i just. There was also gonna be fingering but i got lazy. i just wnated this off my docs...
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!
> 
> ((Tell me what you want what you really really want~~))


End file.
